To See You Smile
by Hermes Moon Lady Serene
Summary: [completed] Kisa runs away after getting yelled at by Hiro. Now it's up to Hiro to find her and apologize. Can he find her and apologize before it's too late? Hiro x Kisa.
1. Chapter 1: She Ran Away?

To See You Smile

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: Kisa runs away after Hiro hurts her feelings. Now it's up to everyone's favorite sheep to find her and apologize. Can Hiro find her before it's too late? Hiro x Kisa fluff.

* * *

Silver: I decided to rewrite chapter one, to make it longer. I hope you all enjoy it or re-enjoy it. LOL. It's still my first attempt at a Kisa x Hiro fic.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, it belongs to Funimation and Natsuya Takaya-san. I only own the plot of this story and the OOCness that happens to Hiro.

* * *

" . . . " - speaking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_Italics - flashbacks_

A/N - Hiro might sound a little OOC throughout the whole story. I apologize in advanced.

* * *

Chapter One: 

"She what? His dark red eyes stared at the Ox in surprise as rain could be heard, pouring heavily outside, "S-she ran away? Why? Where did she go? Tell me, ox!" Hiro yelled, now glaring at his sixteen-year-old cousin.

The sheep's heart thumped rapidly in his chest as many worried thoughts, of his crush, buzzed in his head, 'What if some creep found her and . . . no . . . that wouldn't happen . . . Kisa-san gets weak in the rain . . . '

"Whoa, calm down . . . " The Ox said, raising both of his hands in defense, "No one knows where she went or why she ran away."

Hiro clenched his hands into fists as worry and guilt wracked in his heart. Seeing the complete confusion written all over the seventh grader's face, the cow spoke again.

"Did something happen at school that made Kisa run away?"

Hiro remained silent. His dark red eyes looking over at the foggy window as the memory, of earlier that day, flooded back into his mind.

* * *

_"Hiro-chan! Hiro-chan!" came the voice of Kisa sa she happily ran in, "Guess what!"_

_"Huh?" Hiro looked over as the golden tiger came to his side, smiling with her hands clasped in front of her chest, "Kisa-san? What is it?"_

_Kisa seemed to glow with excitement as let out a small giggle, "Today, after school, Oneechan is taking me to the park. Would Hiro-chan like to come?"_

_'Oneechan this . . . Oneechan that . . . ' Hiro thought bitterly as Kisa mentioned Tohru. _'I . . . I hate it . . . '

_Kisa's golden brown eyes blinked as she tiled her head curiously to the side, staring at her best friend. A look of anger clearly shown on the sheep's face as he gritted his teeth._

_"I hate her!" Hiro said, almost glaring at Kisa._

_"Hiro-chan? Hiro?" the tiger whispered, meekly putting a slender hand on Hiro's shoulder, "Is there something wrong?"_

_Hiro slapped her hand away, almost glaring at her, "I have better things to do then to go the park with you and that girl you call, 'sissy'!"_

_Kisa shrinked back, staring at him in confusion, "Hiro?"_

_"I hate Tohru! You can go the park with her, alone!" The sheep angrily crossed his arms, turning his back to her._

_"Hi . . . ro-ch . . . an . . . " Kisa whispered, tears forming at her golden brown eyes as she put her hand on his shoulder, "Hiro, why do you hate Onee so much?"_

_"I . . . I just do!" Hiro pulled away from the tiger, looking away, "Just go already! I have no time for all of those childish games anyways."_

_A crestfallen expression came onto Kisa's face as she stared at her best friend, "Hiro-chan, you can come . . . "_

_Without thinking, the sheep angrily pushed the thirteen-year-old girl, causing her to stumble._ _Kisa sat there, in shock as she stared at Hiro with a hurtful expression on her face. Hiro stood there, staring back at her as the realization of what he had done, sunk in._

_"Ki-kisa-san . . . I . . . "_

_You're mean, Hiro-chan! I hate you!" Kisa cried._

_Before Hiro could move, Kisa had run out of the room, in tears, __"Kisa-san, I didn't mean to push you . . . '_

_"No . . . Kisa-san . . . I didn't mean it that way . . . Gomen . . . " Hiro whispered, tears forming at his own eyes.

* * *

_

"I wanted to be the one that made you happy . . . " Hiro whispered, earning a confused look from the older male, "not . . . er . . . "

"Make who happy?" Haru asked, scratching his head in confusion as his voice startled the sheep out of his thoughts.

Hiro glared at him once more, "Nothing, you stupid cow. Just mind your own business!" he yelled before opening the door and running out into the pouring rain.

The sixteen-year-old blinked, staring after him in confusion, "He still didn't tell me anything . . . " Haru shrugged it off, shutting the door, "oh well, I hope he apologizes." Was all the ox said, before walking off.

* * *

Silver: I hope you all have enjoyed the renewed version of chapter one! Chapter two is coming soon. 


	2. Chapter 2: Lost In the Rain

To See You Smile

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: Kisa runs away after Hiro hurts her feelings. Now it's up to everyone's favorite sheep to find her and apologize. Can Hiro find her before it's too late? Hiro x Kisa fluff.

* * *

Silver: Here's the second chapter! Enjoy and thanks goes out to those that read and reviewed this story! Thank you!

Freaky Fluffy Luvaz - Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it. I hope enjoy the second chapter. I got the rest of the story all planned out and they're all written, I just need to type them.

Syckitty - Nothing bad will happen to them, I promise. Lol.

Whennerdscollide - Yes, poor Hiro.

Haru-Hatori-Hiro - Thank you.

Well, cheers to a good start! 4 chapters have completed this story, in my notebook. n.n If I continue getting reviews, I'll post the chapters up. n.n Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, it belongs to Funimation and Natsuya Takaya-san. I only own the plot of this story and the OOCness that happens to Hiro.

" . . . " - speaking

' . . . ' - thinking

_Italics - flashbacks_

A/N - Hiro might sound a little OOC throughout the whole story. I apologize in advanced.

* * *

Chapter Two

Kisa coughed as the rain soaked he whole body, making her school uniform stick to her form and her golden hair cling to the sides of her face. She hadspent all afternoon running and hiding so that no one could see her cry.

'Why did he have to be so mean?' She thought as she finally came to a stop.

The rain was now pouring heavily, coming down fast. It was hard to tell where she was as her golden brown eyes could only see darkness.

"Hiro-chan? Onee?" She called out, looking around.

The thirteen year old girl shivered at the cold air and soaking rain. She let out a small yelp as a loud clap of thunder met her ears, forcing her to cringe. As the thunder clapped again, Kisa ran off, in fright as mud splashed onto her shoes. She had to get out of the storm before she became too weak and transformed.

* * *

"Kisa-san?" He yelled, raising his voice against the rain.

Hiro huffed, gasping for breath as his wet hair dripped with rain water, small water droplets soaking his light tan shirt. He squinted his eyes, trying to look in the darkness of the ran for her.

'What if she's already sick?' He thought, sloshing through rain and mud, 'Or worse, what if she transformed?'

His heart skipped a beat at the last thought before he broke out into a run, calling out once more, "Kisa!"

Hiro gritted his teeth, shivering as the cold finally got to him. His boots sunk a little with every step he took, as he made his way through the muddy path.

"Kisa-san . . . please be ok . . . onegai . . . " He pleaded.

* * *

"What? Lost in this weather? I hope Kisa-chan is ok." Shigure sighed, holding the phone to his ear as Haru got done with the story.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened between them, but Hiro ran off to find her." Haru added.

"Don't worry, Haa-san. Hiro-kun and Kisa-chan will be ok. I'll send Yuki after them in the morning." Shigure said, smiling, "If not, then they'll hold out until the storm blows over. Ja'ne!" The dog quickly hung up before his cousin could protest as Tohru came in.

"Shigure-san, who was that?" Came Tohru's voice.

Shigure's eyes widened and he put on a happy smile, so as not to alarm Tohru about the current situation, "It was Mii-chan. No need to worry."

Tohru returned a false smile of her own as she placed a warm cup of tea on his desk. She had heard the whole conversation without Shigure knowing. She was now worried about her favorite tiger cub getting lost in the storm, along with Hiro.

"Do you think they'll be ok, Shigure-san?" She asked, a moment later, startling Shigure from his reverie.

Shigure's face turned serious as he stared into his cup, "To tell you the truth, Tohru, I'm just as worried about them as you and Haru are."

Tohru turned to gaze out the raining window, tears forming, 'Kisa-chan, Hiro-san, stay safe . . . '

* * *

Silver: Well, I hoped you all have enjoyed the second chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Tiger and the Sheep

To See You Smile

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: Kisa runs away after Hiro hurts her feelings. Now it's up to everyone's favorite sheep to find her and apologize. Can Hiro find her before it's too late? Hiro x Kisa fluff.

* * *

Silver: Sorry about not updating sooner. I had to get this one fruits basket story idea written down before I forgot it. Lol. I'll tell you all what it is at the end of this chapter. Thanks goes out those that read and reviewed this story, and anyone that just read it wthout reviewing it. Thank you! 

Syckitty - I'm glad Hiro isn't OOC. Lol. This next chapter will be full of Kisa x Hiro fluff. Well, at least Kisa will finally find Hiro. n.n Thanks for reviewing!

Dae-chan - They'll be ok, don't worry! I might have made them get lost in a storm, but I wouldn't let anything else bad happen to Hiro and Kisa. And I understand that you're quite busy lately. I'm also a little busy too, which explains a few days in between updating all my stories. Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter, Dae-chan.

Well, cheers to a good start! 4 chapters have completed this story, in my notebook. n.n If I continue getting reviews, I'll post the chapters up. n.n Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, it belongs to Funimation and Natsuya Takaya-san. I only own the plot of this story and the OOCness that happens to Hiro. 

" . . . " - speaking

' . . . ' - thinking

_Italics - flashbacks_

A/N - Hiro might sound a little OOC throughout the whole story. I apologize in advanced.

* * *

Chapter Three

Kisa, now transformed, mewled weakly as she walked through the storm. Her striped fur was now soaked through and mud had caked onto her. The tiger cub shook her body, hoping to get rid some of the rain water as she continued her walk. Kisa's eyes widened as she finally came to a stop once more. Before her eyes was a hole, underneath the roots of an old rotted out tree.

'Can . . . I . . . ?' The cub crouched low, her belly touching the ground as she slowly started crawling into the hole.

She let out a high pitched mew, trying to squirm into the burrow. Her front paws clawed at the dirt as she tried to squeeze in. With sheer determination, she finally managed to get in. There was barely enough room for her, even when she was crouched low. But at least it was a dry place.

Full of exhaustion and hunger, Kisa managed to curl up and fell into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

Hiro's heart fiercely thumped as he caught his breath. It had been hours sicce the young sheep started his search for Kisa. She would've changed by now. His red eyes looked around, but all he could see was the darkness around him. The seventh grader was now soaked to the bone.

Even his sandy blonde hair was so wet that he had a hard time keeping his bangs out of his eyes. His body was also tired from walking around, his voice Hoarse from calling out ot Kisa. It seemed like eternity as he continued his search for the golden tiger cub.

'If only I wasn't so mean to her . . . ' Hiro thought, slumping against a nearby tree as he slowly slid to the ground.

"Kisa-san . . . Gomen . . . " The sheep whispered, bringing his legs to his chest.

He buried his face into his knees as the thunder boomed once more. Tears burned his eyes from being held back as worry filled the boy's heart more.

'Why did I have to such a jerk and so jealous of Tohru . . . ?' As much as Hiro tried to hold his tears back, he failed and he soon started to cry in silence.

"Kisa-san, where are you?" He cried, softly whimpering.

* * *

"Ki . . . san . . . Go . . . en . . . " Came a whimper from nearby. 

Kisa's ear twitched as she slowly stirred from her unpeaceful slumber.

"Kisa-san . . . where are you?" Hiro's voice whispered.

The tiger's eyes snapped open as the words became more clear. She lifted her head, straining her circular ears to hear the familiar voice.

"I was only jealous of Tohru . . . "

'Hiro . . .' She mewed quietly, but no sound came out.

As Hiro's voice continued, Kisa squirmed once more, slipping out of the whole.

"Iro . . . an . . . " She mewed, clawing her way out, "Hiro-chan . . . "

She soon slipped out and the dirty cub started sniffing the air. Her eyes lit up in happiness as she caught her best friend's scent and she started to follow her nose, getting closer to being with Hiro.

"Hi . . .ro . . . ch . . . an . . . " She mewed, no sound still not coming out.

* * *

Silver: I'm glad I gotthis chapter done! To tell you the truth, I didn't expect this story to end. No, this isn't the last chapter. I still have one more chapter before it ends. I still have to type it up. 

Anyways, as I was saying at the beginning of this chapter. I've been having this story idea, for Fruits Baskets of course. It deals with Momiji and his mother. We all know that his mother had all memories of him erased, right? Well, what happens if those memories return and Tohru tries to convince her that she once had a son?

That's my idea for a new Fruits Basket story. I got the first chapter started, but I may have to go back and rewrite before I'm happy enough to post it. Lol. Thanks for reading this story and leave a lovely review on your way out! Ja'ne!


	4. Chapter 4: Love and Apologies

To See You Smile

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: Kisa runs away after Hiro hurts her feelings. Now it's up to everyone's favorite sheep to find her and apologize. Can Hiro find her before it's too late? Hiro x Kisa fluff.

* * *

Silver: Here's the fourth and final chapter! I hope you enjoy it! It has lots of Hiro x Kisa fluff! Thanks goes out to my reviewers and my silent readers! Thank you! 

Syckitty - Hehe. This is such a cute story. Too bad this chapter is the final one. Hiro and Kisa fluff comin' up! And why Hiro has to be so damned cute? Well, I guess it's just his charms? Thank you!

The Cucmber Lady - Lol. This story supposed to be sad with a happy ending, which it does! n.n Hiro x Kisa fluff!

This is the final chapter everyone. Thanks for being with me throught these four short chapters. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy it. I might make a sequel in the future! Ja'ne and see you at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, it belongs to Funimation and Natsuya Takaya-san. I only own the plot of this story and the OOCness that happens to Hiro. I also don't own Gary Allan's song, "Life Ain't Always Beautiful".

* * *

" . . . " - speaking

' . . . ' - thinking

_Italics - flashbacks

* * *

_

A/N - Hiro might sound a little OOC throughout the whole story. I apologize in advanced.

2nd A/N - After I wrote up this chapter in this notebook, I decided to put in a song for this chapter and Gary Allan's _Life Ain't Always Beautiful_ just happened to be on the time. n.n

* * *

Chapter Four

Hiro's tears landed on to her fur as she now sat before him. A small, but sot mew met his ears, causing him to look up. His dark red eyes stared inot the golden brown one's of a wet and muddy tiger cub sitting before him.

_Life ain't always beautiful  
Sometimes it's just plain hard  
Life can knock you down, it can break your heart_

"Ki . . . sa?" He whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

The tiger cub mewed in response, rubbing its head against his leg.

Hiro smiled, more tears forming, "Kisa. I'm so relieved . . . Kisa-san . . . Gomen nasai." He cried, pulling Kisa into a hug.

_Life ain't always beautiful  
You think you're on your way  
And it's just a dead end road at the end of the day_

Hiro cried, his face in Kisa's fur as he held her close, "I didn't mean to be cruel, Kisa. I'm sorry . . . I understand if you . . . don't want to be friends anymore . . . "

Kisa's ears drooped at his words nad she mewed once more, "Ro-chan . . . "

_But the struggle makes you stronger  
And the changes make you wise  
And happiness has it's own way of takin' it sweet time_

The sheep held her tighter, planting a kiss on her fuzzy head, "Kisa-san . . . I . . . l-love you . . . "

Kisa gasped slightly, a small surprised mewo coming out of her throat. Suddenly dust swirled everywhere and with a loud _poof_, Kisa changed back. Hiro now had his arms around an unclothed human Kisa, who was still muddy.

_No, life aint always beautiful  
Tears will fall sometimes  
Life aint always beautiful  
But it's a beautiful ride_

"Hiro-chan . . . " Kisa whispered into his chest, "I love you, too . . . " She shyly murmered with a blush.

Hiro's face turned pink as he stared down at Kisa, his heart fluttering in happiness, "Kisa . . . "

_Life aint always beautiful  
Some days I miss your smile  
I get tired of walkin' all these lonely miles_

Before he could say anything else, Hiro was silenced by Kisa's lips over his. Their kiss lased only for a brief minute, but it was full of their love, for each other. Hiro hugged Kisa close, kissing her forehead.

_And I wish for just one minute  
I could see your pretty face  
Guess I can dream, but life dont work that way  
_

"Kisa-chan . . . aishiteru . . . " He whispered.

Kisa giggled and snuggled into his embrace as her eyes became droopy, "Ai . . . teru . . . Hi . . . Ch . . . an . . . " She whispered before falling asleep.

_But the struggles makes me stronger  
And the changes make me wise  
And happiness has it's own way of takin' its sweet time  
_

Hiro smiled one last time before doing the same, resting his chin on Kisa's head, holding her close.

_No, life aint always beautiful  
But I know I'll be fine  
Hey, life aint always beautiful  
But its a beautiful ride  
What a beautiful ride  
_

* * *

Haru sighed, putting his hands on his hips as he looked around the wet woodland. Now that the storm was over, the ox had decided to search for Kisa and Hiro. He lazily scratched the back of his head, thinking. Wet mud sloshed around his boots as he walked around, looking for the two younger Jyuunishi.

_Life ain't always beautiful  
Sometimes it's just plain hard  
Life can knock you down, it can break your heart_

'Where are they?' He thought, stopping at a nearby tree.

_Life ain't always beautiful  
You think you're on your way  
And it's just a dead end road at the end of the day_

He looked around once more before walking off. It was too bad he didn't look on the other side of the tree. If he had, he would've found a sleeping Hiro holding a sleeping Kisa. Both asleep, dreaming of more adventures to come.

But the struggle makes you stronger  
And the changes make you wise  
And happiness has it's own way of takin' it sweet time

_No,life aint always beautiful  
Tears will fall sometimes  
Life aint always beautiful  
But it's a beautiful ride_

Life aint always beautiful  
Some days I miss your smile  
I get tired of walkin' all these lonely miles

And I wish for just one minute  
I could see your pretty face  
Guess I can dream, but life dont work that way

But the struggles makes me stronger  
And the changes make me wise  
And happiness has it's own way of takin' its sweet time

No, life aint always beautiful  
But I know I'll be fine  
Hey, life aint always beautiful  
But its a beautiful ride  
What a beautiful ride

* * *

Silver: I hope you all have enjoyed this story. It's finally completed. n.n Leave a review on your way out. Ja'ne!


End file.
